


The new queens harem

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: A legendary sith who was thought long dead has re emerger, dusgusted with the weakness of the empire she decided to take the thrown from sideous herself and take over the universe.
Kudos: 2





	The new queens harem

Hi, so this will be a very op futanari oc x harem, my oc will be the empress of the universe, not just the galaxy. 

harem. 

Fem anakin.

Leia.

Alive padme. 

ahsoka,

Aayla secura.

Mission.

vette

jaesa 

Ventress. 

Female revan. 

Bastila. 

Fem kylo ren. 

And Rey skywalker.

2cnd sister.

9th sister. 

female luke. 

In a world on the edge of the galaxy Darth sideous was looking for a very powerful woman, known as the goddess of the darkside, She was incredibly powerful, her death was unknown, in fact many believed that she allowed herself to die simply because she wanted to. 

Sideous had felt a planet extremely strong with the dark side, she would help him execute order 66 flawlessly. 

He arrived on the planet in secret, As he got closer and closer to the tomb, he felt the power increasing intensely, the pressure of the power nearly dropping him to the ground. It dawned on him that she was not dead, merely sleeping, he finally arrived to her tomb, he rubbed his hand along the black and red tomb in shock, feeling the power of the darkside course through him, he raised the tomb with the force and tossed the lid off.

The Sith goddess was quite a beautiful woman, she had grey skin and odd markings red lines on her forehead, and 2 on each cheek wore black robes with 2 lightsabers at her side, her hair was in a bun as well. 

Sidious was shocked at the power he felt from her, terrified even. The goddess's hand shot forward grabbing sidious by the neck, eyes suddenly shot open, dark red and black eyes scanning the room.

"Darth sidious, hello child…"She said tossing him away before floating up and out of the coffin levitating her lightsabers up as well. She wasn't too tall, she was about 6"2 perfectly curvy. with G cup breasts. and about 180 pounds, but not overweight, nice curvy lean muscle.

"how do you know of my name?"The "senate" said.

"I know every name, all force users are my children, you are no different boy."Clearly she was thousands, maybe millions of years old to be calling someone like palpatine boy."I, am the goddess of the darkside."She said walking towards him slowly. 

"And I know why you have woken me child, and I do not appreciate it…"

"I resurrected you! you are now in my dept!"The emperor said with a snarl."And I want you to help me take over the galaxy!do you hear me?!"The goddess clenched her lightsaber getting her bearings.

"You shall not ignore me! I am darth-"Suddenly the goddess snapped causing sidious to explode in a cloud of blood.

The goddess smiled evilly"The goddess of the force has arrisan! Darth vera is back! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"she laughed sadistically, she couldn't wait to reclaim the universe. 

suddenly from across the galaxy yoda grabbed his head.

"What is wrong master?"Asked obi wan in confusion as she stared at him

"Disturbance in the force I sense"Yoda said holding his cane with two hands."Woman, long thought dead, I did."

"Woman? what woman?"Obi said with a blink.

"Darth vera, allow her to get to anakin, we must not"Yoda said tapping the ground with his cane. 

"Anakin, that is the "Child of light"Said a british accented voice from behind the to, obi wan quickly drew her blade.

"You will never have her witch!"obi yelled

"Oh, I've no need for her, but I should tell you, she is no child of light, she is destined to the darkside, I should know, I'm the goddess of it…"

"Lying, you must be"yoda stated causing vera to giggle slightly.

"Lying? I've no need, I get what I want."

"Run away you must, Take anakin you will"Yoda said Obi wan looked down at jow serious yoda was and without asking another question, turned to run, vera snapped and a wave of fire appeared around obi causing her to gasp.

"Stick around darling, you will be my first wife in my empire."Vera said with a smirk.

"I will never join you witch!"

"You will, but first...the death of your master, I must cause"She said mimicking yoda's way of speaking.

"Childish you are, I may die today, but lose to you, the Jedi will not."Yoda said drawing his lightsaber.

"Forgive me, I've never used a lightsaber before, I suppose my worshippers buried it with me, Now...judging by the look of it...this button turns them on?"She said clicking the button gasping in pleasant surprise"ooo, red. How interesting."Vera said with a smirk, Yoda had enough and so he jumped off the wall and charged her, of course, given the fact that she had never used a lightsaber, Yoda easily got a hit on her, slashing down her shoulder and waist, confused by how easy it was. 

"Yes! you did it master!"Obi wan said jumping up and down in excitement, however, it clearly was not over...because what should have been a fatal cleaving in two, completely healed as if it did not happen.

"Oh, I suppose I should mention, Im immortal."Vera strugged. 

"That's cheating!"Obi wan claimed, Yoda narrowed his eyes and actually looked a bit annoyed.

"Amature you are, Even know the ways of the light saber, you do not"

"Least I can say sentences in the right order… "That caused Yoda to growl slightly.

"See? Insults are mean, no need to be a jerk"Vera stated."Now… let's continue"She said charging him again, Yoda easily parried and blocked her attacks, vera could have snapped him out of existence, but she was determined to win this lightsaber duel, everytime vera got cut down, she seemed to be adapting, getting stronger and more fluent with her strikes, eventually, she parried one of Yoda's strikes and sent him skidding back.

Yoda clenched his blade getting ready for another onslaught, however, he was truly shocked to see the girl actually hone a fighting style, perfectly copying yoda's form 4.

'Adapting she is...allow this fight to continue, I can not' Yoda said in his head. 

Vera clenched the saber and kicked off the wall just as Yoda did, her attacks became just as graceful and fluent as his, almost like she was a female clone of him, she clashed her blade with his and literally blew him away with one breath.

"Im, getting used to this lightsaber stuff…"Vera said with a smirk, she suddenly rolled to the side, dodging a sneak attack from obi wan.

"You WON'T harm my master!"Obi wan said in anger, vera spun forward clashing there blades together, attacking faster and faster, obi wan seemed to specialize in defensive capabilities, something vera moted, it was quite tedious finding a good opening. 

Vera dodged one strike by leaning to the side, slicing upwards, forcing her blade in the air, she then stabbed right into obi wan's side, causing her to cry out in pain, feeling the truly painful burn of the lightsaber digging inside her side, vera then pulled the blade away and let her drop.

"Now. Stay. child."She ordered before stalking towards yoda. 

"Defeated, you will be, not perhaps by me, but in time."Yoda said, feeling his old age taking a toll on him.

"Please, you think I was trying?I just wanted to beat you with the lightsaber. You are nothing boy."Vera stated, squeezing her hand into a fist, Yoda felt himself being force choked, but it was more than that, she was attacking his very soul… she released her grip and yoda screamed in pain, eyes being set ablaze, before he dropped to the ground.

Obi wan could only watch in fear and true horror.

"Now, what to do with you...child"She said with a grin, walking forward slowly. Obi wan with her hand on her side could only crawl away in fear.

"Stay away from me you monster!"

Vera leaned down slowly and rubbed obi wan's face gently"Shh...Let me make it better…"She said pressing her finger against her temple, obi wan's eyes widened as she felt dark energy flood into her, all she could do was scream in agony as the dark side completely took her over she had no chance of fighting it.

Obi wans hair grew longer, down to her back, and changed to black, her eyes turned red as well, her nails turned a beautiful but terrifying dark red, and the screams slowly stopped, there were no signs of the old obi wan, she pamted deeply and stood up looking at her hands.

"Who…are you?"Obi wan asked in confusion.

"I'm your master, I'm the one who created you…"

"I...see, what is my name?"She asked innocently.

Vera thought for a moment and grinned"Darth….Rose."She stated, obi wan, now changed to darth rose smiled.

"How may I service my master?"

"Come with me, I'd like to meet this chosen one the green one was so afraid of me seeing"

AAAAAND end, Yes I'm well aware at how busted my oc is, that's the point, no one is a match for her, and no one can resist her will.


End file.
